During a resuscitation attempt, a rescuer using a defibrillator must quickly recognize dysrhythmias and recall complex treatment algorithms that are dependent on the particular anomaly present. Further, because medications are typically administered during a resuscitation attempt, specific patient information (such as age and weight) require that the rescuer integrate this information into the treatment of the patient.
Because of the complex nature of conducting a resuscitation, it is desirable to simplify the process as much as possible, leaving as little room for error on the part of the rescuer as possible.
One way the rescue process has been simplified is by “treatment algorithms.” A treatment algorithm is a flowchart that the rescuer can follow which dictates step by step what course of action the rescuer should do in consideration of the condition of the patient. At certain points in the flowchart, a “branch point” is reached in which a decision is made about the patient's condition. For example, depending on the particular type of heart rhythm detected, different steps should be taken.
Prior art defibrillators have attempted to electronically implement the treatment algorithms by displaying instructions so the rescuer can follow these instructions step by step without having to rely on memory. One such prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,362 to Kramer. However, one drawback of prior art systems such as Kramer is that the rescuer is limited at how much discretion he has during the implementation of the flowchart. For example, if such a system detects an asystolic condition, it will automatically proceed to implement the algorithm for Asystole, even though the rescuer desires to proceed as if the actual rhythm is bradycardic. If the rescuer desires not to accept the defibrillator's conclusions about where on the treatment flowchart to proceed, the rescuer will have to proceed manually without the aid of the system.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that allows a rescuer to administer a treatment algorithm automatically, but can override the system's recommendations at any time, and continue to receive assistance from the system.